kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Long lost brothers from other mothers is the 2nd chapter of Kirby: Behind the Scenes and the 2nd Chapter of the series. It is when Cloud and Raven make their debut in the series. It is the 2nd Classic Chapter of the series. Plot The Chapter starts off with Dedede hearing about what happened to Waddle Doo in Whispy Woods Forest at the end of the previous Chapter. Waddle Dee says that he found what was left of Waddle Doo nearby Whispy Woods himself while Dedede comments about Whispy Woods being a fairy tale. He says that he warned Waddle Doo about Whispy Woods, but the doors open and Waddle Doo comes in much to the surprise of Dedede and Waddle Dee. Meanwhile, outside of a tall, purple mountain-like building, a masked mercenary finds the place and rings the doorbell. Drawcia contacts the masked mercenary via a communcation system and she asks who it is, the masked mercenary says that he is the mercenary that she hired and he came to discuss his job. She tells him that she's been expecting him and tells him to come in. He walks inside to the room where Drawcia is and she welcomes him. He says he wants to cut to the chase and wants to know what his job is. Drawcia then reveals what it is: to kill Dedede! Back at Castle Dedede, Dedede asks Waddle Doo how he came back to life and Waddle Doo reveals that he was brought back by Dr. Waddlesworth and shortly after being revived, Waddle Doo confronted Whispy Woods and Waddle Doo shot him. Shortly afterwards, Drawcia and the masked mercenary arrive at Castle Dedede, the masked mercenary asks Drawcia if Waddle Doo is one of the ones he needs to kill. Drawcia says that he is but she forms a spear with her paint magic and impales Waddle Doo, killing him. They then confront Dedede and Waddle Dee, who get ready to fight back. Meanwhile somewhere in space, a spaceship is going by a space stoplight and the driver of it is asleep. Back on Popstar, Dedede says that he will fight the masked mercenary and he tells Waddle Dee to tackle Drawcia. They attack their respective targets but both of their attacks are block and Dedede is cut by the masked mercenary's sword. Waddle Dee says that the situation doesn't look good but Dedede says it's time for one of their tag team attacks. Waddle Dee curls into a ball, confusing Drawcia and Raven, Dedede picks up Waddle Dee, revs up his arm and rolls Waddle Dee who ignites himself on fire, much to Drawcia and the masked mercenary's surprise. Waddle Dee then crashes into both Drawcia and the masked mercenary while on fire, sending both of them flying. Drawcia realizes that they were holding back and Dedede admits that they were as Dedede and Waddle Dee underestimated them. The masked mercenary, enraged by their attack, prepares to attack them but a spaceship comes down and smacks into the masked mercenary, sending him flying into a wall and the spaceship then crashlands. Dedede and Waddle Dee are curious about the ship and Drawcia yells at them wondering what they did. Waddle Dee says that he and Dedede didn't to anything and he tells her to chill out with Dedede agreeing with him. Drawcia swears that she will kill them next time and she then leaves. Dedede comments about what Drawcia said being cliched and Waddle Dee agrees with him while breaking the 4th wall at the same time. The cockpit of the spaceship opens and a white Kirby comes out and Dedede asks if it one named Cloud. Cloud recongonizes him and tells him it's been a while and Dedede ask if he's been drinking again, Cloud tells him that he has and that he can't resist a good drink and Dedede sighs in response. Waddle Dee asks about the masked mercenary, who is now unmasked. Dedede asks him what's up while revealing that his name is Raven while Raven responds, taking Waddle Dee by surprise and Dedede says that Cloud and Raven are his brothers from other mothers. Shortly afterwards, Waddle Dee is looking down the hill that Castle Dedede is on and sees that Dedede is lagging behind, out of breath. Waddle Dee taunts him about being fat and Dedede then rushes up the hill past Waddle Dee, who then dashes to catch up with him. Waddle Dee catches up with Dedede but he is bonked by Dedede's mallet for taunting him about being fat and Dedede dashes for the castle, leaving Waddle Dee behind stuck in the ground with a lump on his head. Waddle Doo is in the castle yard preparing a prank, unaware that Dedede is coming up to the castle. Dedede then trips over the log, sending Waddle Doo flying into the throne room, landing on the buttons on the right arm of Dedede's throne chair and he then falls into a hole in the floor that was opened by the button he pressed. He lands on the floor and wonders where he is, but he then sees glowing eyes and one of the creatures approaches him and they are revealed to be Giant Galbos. Waddle Doo, frightened by them, runs for the exit but he is stopped by the passcode system. A Giant Galbo breathes fire at him and he managed to get out, but realizes his butt is on fire. He goes to a fountain in the castle yard and puts the fire out. Back in the throne room, Cloud asks what happened to Waddle Dee and he says to Dedede that the mallet slowed him down and they get into a brief argument but it is broken up by Cloud and Raven. Dedede asks what smells burned and Waddle Doo says that it is his butt and he asks Dedede why he has Galbos and Waddle Dee replying to him. Dedede hits Waddle Doo in anger saying that the Galbos were a secret and Waddle Doo is sent flying through the wall and hits a unfortunate Twizzy on the way. Waddle Dee comments about how brutal that punch was while Dedede says it serves him right. Waddle Doo, with the Twizzy behind him, hits the window and this kills the Twizzy on impact. Waddle Doo then slides down the window and complains about his back hurting, he then heads to his medicine cabinet. Shortly afterwards, a Waddle Dee comes by saying about how he has no messes but he notices the blood from the Twizzy and cleans the windon. He then hopes that he doesn't find any more windows like the one he cleaned and this ends the Chapter. Characters Characters *Whispy Woods (flashback) Main Characters *Dedede *Waddle Dee Jr. *Drawcia *Waddle Doo Character Debuts *Waddlesworth (flashback) *Bailey *Giant Galbos *Drawcia's Army **Scarfy **Sparky **Bronto Burt *Raven *Cloud Locations *Castle Dedede *Whispy Woods Forest (flashback) Location Debuts *Drawcia's Hideout *Planet Rock Star (Cameo) *Planet Aqua Star (Cameo) *Planet Shiver Star (Cameo) *Planet Ripple Star (Cameo) Changes Originally in the traditional version of the comic, after Waddle Doo revealed the existence of the Galbos, Dedede punches him and sends him flying out of the room and Waddle Doo slams his back on the window and some blood splats out. In the digital version, a Twizzy was added in and Waddle Doo crashes into it and it causes the blood splat on the window instead of Waddle Doo. File:Waddle_Doo_flying_digital.png|Waddle Doo about to hit the Twizzy. Trivia *The solar system where the series takes place, the Stella System, made a cameo in this Chapter, though Rock Star and Ripple Star look much like they did in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. This is due to the Stella System's layout was decided yet and it wasn't named yet. Category:Chapters Category:Deaths of Waddle Doo Category:Classic K: BTS Chapters Category:Kirby: Behind the Scenes Chapters